Les amants maudits
by Black-Tulipe
Summary: Quand deux célèbres personnages de l'Égypte antique se retrouvent dans les corps de Bella et Edward, ça donne ça ! Voyer ce qu'un véritable amour éternel fait lorsque l'on retrouve son âme sœur après trois mille ans de séparation. OS coupé en deux. Lemon dans la seconde partie !
1. Chapter 1

**_Bien le bonjour, cher lecteur !_**

**_En avant pour une nouvelle aventure, cette fois inspirée d'une des plus grandes dynasties d'Égypte. J'ai nommé Ramsès II._**

**_Lemon à prévoir dans le prochain chapitre, je préviens !_**

**_Personnages appartenant à S. Meyer et inspiration du livre de J. Frank, Créatures des Ténèbres._**

* * *

**Les amants maudits**

**Chapitre premier**

* * *

Si une personne, à l'heure actuelle de ce XXIe siècle, vous disait qu'un grand personnage âgé de plus de trois mille ans habitait le corps d'Edward Cullen, vous ne le croirait certainement pas. Pas plus que si l'on disait que cette grande figure n'était jadis autre que le Pharaon de la XIXe dynastie pendant l'exode, le Grand Ramsès II. Non, l'a non plus, vous ne le croirez absolument pas. Pas plus que si l'on vous parlait de résurrection ou encore de réincarnation. Non, encore une fois, ces propos étaient idéalistes, chimériques et aberrants. Même pour des personnes ouvertes d'esprit comme l'était la famille Cullen. Après tout, si les démons pouvaient prendre l'apparence de dieux, pourquoi un dieu ne pouvait pas prendre l'apparence d'un mortel, ou du moins d'un démon à l'apparence d'un mortel ! Mais cette idée restait en inadéquation avec les convictions qui habitaient depuis plus de cent ans le jeune homme. Pour lui, l'âme d'une personne cheminait irrémédiablement vers deux chemins aussi vieux que le monde : le paradis ou l'Enfer. Il était alors certains, dans ses croyances, qu'aucune autre alternative n'était permise.

Mais un jour, Edward remit alors toutes ces certitudes en doute. Il dut renoncer à toutes ses croyances et dut renoncer à ce que lui avait enseigné Carlisle. Cela c'était passé dans la carrière, un jour alors qu'après la chasse, Edward avait voulu s'isoler de sa famille pour apprécier simplement le silence. C'était ce jour-là qu'il sentit cette présence intérieur. Et cette voix.

-_**Il est bientôt temps.**_

Edward perçut ses mots non loin de lui... comme si la voix provenait finalement de son propre esprit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas immédiatement, croyant simplement percevoir l'esprit d'un humain errant dans les parages. Alors, bloquant sa respiration, il tendit l'oreille, tentant de capter un bruit, une pulsation, une respiration. Mais mise à par les créatures environnantes habitant la forêt, Edward ne perçut aucune présence à dix kilomètres.

Il finit ainsi part s'allonger dans la carrière, les bras ouverts vers le ciel, attendant avec patience le soleil faire miroiter de mille feux sa peau aussi blanche que le marbre et aussi froide que la glace. Il ne sentirait pas la chaleur du soleil, mais profiterait néanmoins de la sensation de légèreté qui l'habitait.

Hélas, sa tranquillité ne dura pas. Car aussi sûr que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, la perception d'une présence intérieure se renouvela. Alors Edward commença à devenir anxieux par cette présence fantôme.

-**_Tu dois la retrouver._**

Encore cette voix qui résonnait dans son esprit. Edward sentit l'anxiété et l'incompréhension monter de plus en plus en lui, le rendant aussi immobile et dure qu'une statue. Stoïque, il laissa son esprit évaluer toutes les possibilités, passant par un possible humain perdu, qu'il n'aurait pas entendu, à simplement sa propre folie, pour entendre une voix dans sa tête. Mais Edward se rendit vite compte que la seconde possibilité était certaine. Il devait probablement aller voir Carlisle afin de lui faire part de son cerveau défectueux. Peut-être que dans sa vie humaine, il avait contracté le trouble de la personnalité ou bien la schizophrénie, et qu'il n'en ressentait les effets que maintenant. Après tout, un vampire solitaire pourrait bien perdre l'esprit, quand il était entouré d'un clan rempli d'amour du matin au soir ! Tout était possible.

-_**Je patienterais jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à moi. **_

Edward écoutait attentivement ces trois petites phrases, toutes dénués de sens et pourtant, il sentait que la chose à retrouver en question, était d'une valeur inestimable. C'était alors une certitude, Edward devenait fou. Il se résigna donc à quitter cet endroit.

La carrière était pourtant difficile à laisser. De forme ovale et aussi grande qu'un terrain de tennis, cette dernière était comme protéger par des hauts et majestueux sapins, l'entourant comme des bras protecteurs. L'absence d'arbre dans la plaine donnait l'impression que l'espace était consacré uniquement aux fleurs sauvages, remplissant ainsi l'espace de couleurs vives tels le violet, le jaune, le vert et le blanc. Pas une seule mauvaise herbe ne fit acte de présence, tout comme de champignons. La carrière était simplement dénuée d'ombres, rendant alors grande justice aux fleurs par les rayons du soleil.

C'était le jardin d'Éden pour Edward Cullen. Son unique chance de caresser l'espoir de pouvoir un jour voir ce jardin de paradis. Seulement l'espoir n'était pas la certitude. Il caresserait plutôt les flammes de l'enfer, quand son heure sera venue, afin qu'il trépasse comme le méritait le démon qu'il était. Ça, c'était sa conviction.

-**_Elle est bientôt prête._**

Edward franchissait le seuil de sa maison quand la voix avait de nouveau pris son esprit. Le jeune homme n'avait alors aucun doute ; il y avait bien quelqu'un qui lui parlait.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Edward n'entendait plus la voix dans son esprit, ce qui fut un grand soulagement pour lui, n'en ayant finalement pas averti Carlisle. Il avait déjà assez se travaille à l'hôpital de Forks pour se préoccuper de son fils adoptif, souffrant de démence humaine. Et il se dit que si cette voix avait été un véritable danger pour lui ou sa famille, Alice serait déjà intervenu. Or, elle n'avait rien vu sur ses problèmes. Il en conclut donc que ce n'était pas suffisamment alarmant. D'autant que la voix n'avait que très peu parlé, se taisant ensuite, semble-t-il, à jamais.

Edward pouvait alors profiter de ce pseudo silence et faire comme si la semaine passée n'avait été qu'un songe éveillé, une illusion de sa solitude passe. Un simple petit tourment dans une longue vie de lassitude, de solitude et d'abjection sur sa propre personne. Sans doute en y repensant, un divertissement curieux et attrayant.

En conséquence, ce fut pendant plus d'un an, qu'Edward dut se partager en deux avec cette présence étrangère où une voix s'élevait quelquefois, le prévenant de l'arrivée de celle qu'il cherchait. Au début, Edward tentait de l'ignorer. Mais bien vite, il du se résoudre à en parler à Carlisle et lui faire part de tous ce que lui avait confié la voix. Et quand cette dernière en était arrivé à dévoiler son identité, Edward ne sus comment réagir. Mais il avait dû faire avec toute l'année, Carlisle n'ayant découvert jusqu'à ce jour, rien pouvant expliquer le phénomène, si n'est la ferme possibilité que les réincarnations puissent être possible. Même chez les créatures de l'ombre.

L'année suivante s'écoula avec plus de nervosité. Et, tandis qu'Edward et le reste du clan s'était attablé à la cafétéria du lycée de Forks, la rumeur qu'une nouvelle élève débarquerait au lycée dans le courant de l'après-midi mit tous les élèves dans un enthousiasme effervescent. Même Alice, qui pour cette dernière, se comportait d'une drôle de manière depuis quelques heures, récitant dans sa tête une chanson en arabe afin qu'Edward ne puisse en découvrir la moindre parcelle. Cela le rendit exécrable aux yeux de ses frères et sœurs.

-**_C'est pour les prochains jours, je le pressens !_**

Edward leva les yeux au ciel suite à ses dires. Il détestait quand il faisait ça en public.

-La ferme, Ran, lui répondit le vampire, donnant l'effet de se répondre à lui-même.

Mais c'était en quelque sorte le cas. Et cela se confirma par les regards abusés de ses deux frères, figés et le fixant comme un demeuré.

-Heu... c'est encore l'autre, qui reprend le contrôle ? Demanda Emmett avec méfiance, comme si soudain, il ne s'adressait plus à Edward et qu'il était un étranger à ses yeux.

Rosalie, qui était à ses côtés, le frappa sur la tête violemment. Alice lui asséna un regard noir.

-Emmett, ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! Gronda sa compagne. Il s'appelle Ramsès, pas «l'autre» alors arrête ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

Emmett ne prenait jamais les menaces aux sérieux, surtout quand elle venait de la vie antérieure d'un soi-disant Pharaon qui se prenait soit dit en passant pour un Dieu. Au contraire, savoir le jeune Edward prisonnier de ce type le rendait frivole. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant à provoquer pour en ressentir l'adrénaline. Car effectivement, l'égyptien s'y connaissait plutôt bien en malédiction, et Emmett, bien qu'heureux de sa condition de vampire, ne se voyait pas être pire que démon. Au moins une fois dans sa vie, fut-il sensé.

-_**En effet**_, répondit Edward d'une voix assuré. **_Le vampire que tu es n'est rien face à moi. Et j'ai trois mille ans de plus que toi. Je crains que tu ne puisse rivalisé !_**

Malgré la potentielle menace, Edward – bien que se soit Ram qui avait parlé – souriait d'un air complice. Après tout, le grand pharaon adorait se confronter à ce vampire coriace. Il adorait les défis et lui ressemblait pour sa force. Mais c'était le jeune Jasper que Ram préférait le plus dans cette famille de démon. Jasper était un soldat et un guerrier hors pair, tout comme Ramsès. Fort, habile et efficace. Invulnérable face à l'ennemi. Des qualités honorables que chérissait le roi.

Ram laissa enfin la place à Edward, se lassant de cette atmosphère bruyante et sans intérêt. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les Cullen venaient ici, s'ils ne mangeaient pas. Cela ennuyait au plus au point le pharaon, mais du s'y résoudre, ne pouvant contrôler son hôte comme il le souhaitait. Sans doute a cause de sa non-mortalité.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée que RAM refit surface, au déplaisir d'Edward, bien que ce dernier ne se soit attaché un peu à lui depuis cette année. Partager un esprit pour deux était alors légitime que tous deux s'entendent. Bien que parfois Edward où Ram tapait sur les nerfs de l'autre avec un certain plaisir.

-_**La voilà !**_

Edward sursauta légèrement lorsque le roi cria dans son esprit, assez pour alerter les derniers lycéens encore présents sur le parking du lycée, qui braquèrent des regards apeurés vers le garçon au teint un peu trop pâle pour être normale. Mais Edward ne s'en souciait pas, toujours appuyer contre la portière de sa Volvo argenté. Il avait été sur le point de partir, à la suite de la Jeep d'Emmett et de la BMW rouge de Rosalie, quand Ram avait commencé à se manifester une fois de plus.

-_**Non, reste ici !**_

Edward se figea dans son mouvement, refermant la portière de sa voiture avant de se retourner à la demande de Ram. Il découvrit alors la plus belle des visions qu'il n'avait été donnée de voir pour le jeune vampire. Probablement une vision de son enfer personnel, où Satan lui-même venait troubler sa vie en personnifiant le péché originel.

Devant lui, quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait une jeune fille, qui, un sac à dos orange à la main, traînait des pieds jusqu'à sa voiture, Orange elle aussi, à l'exact opposé de la sienne. Ni trop petite, ni trop grande. La taille parfaite pour une femme. Avec une taille fine et des formes proportionnaient là où il fallait. Des cheveux aux reflets chocolat, ondulant doucement sur ses épaules jusqu'à atteindre le milieu de son dos. Cette masse sombre encadrait un visage en cœur, avec des yeux marron et un nez en trompette. La jeune fille était pâle, sans en être maladif, avec des rougeurs discrètes sur les deux joues, lui donnant un air adorable et très appétissant pour le jeune vampire.

Edward fit donc un pas dans sa direction, persuader qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à vouloir faire de mouvement ; Ram aussi en était l'instigateur. Edward était troublé. Car une part de lui avait l'impression que la description de la jeune fille était fausse. Et cette part-là voyait une jeune fille de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, aux yeux bleus comme le Nil ourlée de cils noirs et de crayons, accentuant intensément son regard, et aux lèvres rouges comme le sang. Or, ce n'était pas ce qu'Edward voyait. C'était Ram qui la voyait. Le vampire avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours, mais que de longs siècles les avaient séparés. Il assistait alors aux retrouvailles de deux amants. Et ainsi, dans un murmure, il prononça un nom, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler sa voix, une fois encore.

-_**Néfertari.**_

À ce son, la jeune fille aux cheveux tantôt chocolat pour lui, tantôt noirs pour le roi, releva promptement la tête vers lui, les mains sur sa portière, prête à monter dans son véhicule, mélangeant sur son visage la surprise, le ravissement et la peur. Cette expression était partagée par le jeune vampire, et, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler son corps, assistant malgré lui aux mouvements de ses jambes, Edward se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

Cette dernière semblait alors partager. Mais la peur semblait avoir pris une place importante dans son esprit car alors qu'Edward s'avançait vers elle rapidement mais néanmoins humainement, un sourire radieux sur le visage, elle referma rapidement sa portière et mit le contact. Le roi ne comprenait absolument pas ce comportement, si bien que la jeune fille eut le temps de partir avant qu'Edward ne puisse l'atteindre.

* * *

La jeune fille qui venait d'arriver à Forks s'appelait Bella Swan. Et comme à son habitude, la poisse lui collait à peau du matin au soir. Et son premier jour au lycée ne fit pas exception quand elle sortit du lycée le soir, alors que presque plus personnes n'étaient encore sur le parking. Presque personne. Il y avait bien un jeune homme non loin d'elle, mais Bella pressa le pas sans le regarder, impatiente de rentrer chez elle, à l'abri de tout regard. Mais c'était sans compter sur Tari, son amie imaginaire selon les psychiatres, qui partageait son esprit depuis quelques années maintenant. Et bien que Bella y soit habituée, lorsque celle-ci se manifester, Bella ressentait toujours comme un courant électrique la parcourait des pieds à la tête. Comme ce fut le cas dès à présent.

-**_Je l'ai enfin retrouvé !_** Cria la voix dans sa tête d'un ton jovial.

Bella grinça des dents, se concentrant sur son objectif : rentrée à la maison.

-La ferme, Tari ! S'écria Bella dans un chuchotis. Tu n'as rien retrouvée du tout.

-_**Arrête, Bella ! Je te dis qu'il est ici. Juste derrière nous. Oh mon Dieu Bella ! Il nous a vus !**_

-Ne crie pas, Tari ! Je ne suis pas sourde, merde !

Bella se força à ne pas se retourner, bien que celle qui partageait son esprit tentait de le faire désespérément en regardant par le reflet de la vitre. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cette fille ne pouvait contrôler son corps ! Bella était donc maître de ses mouvements et cela la rassura pleinement.

_**-Néfertari**_, entendit-elle alors dans un souffle à peine audible.

Bella et Tari réagir alors simultanément. Ne faisant plus qu'une. Mais Bella ne s'y trompa pas : Tari était l'investigatrice de ce mouvement. Ce qui effraya Bella, Tari le prix avec délectation. Non qu'elle veuille priver la jeune Bella de ses mouvements. Mais elle venait de retrouver son âme sœur, et dès lors, sa puissance d'antan refit surface, pouvant ainsi aisément contrôler ce corps qu'était désormais le sien. Bella n'était plus l'hôte, elle était Néfertari.

Levant alors les yeux vers son âme sœur, Bella découvrit un jeune homme incroyablement séduisant. Comme s'il descendait directement des peintures de Michel-Ange, il était d'une pâleur extrême, à la peau lisse comme le marbre. Son visage était celui d'un ange, aussi ferme et viril que l'était les sculptures romaines. Son corps semblait alors rivalisé avec la statue de David, tout en finesse, musclé et tout en grandeur. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur bronze, indisciplinés et légèrement onduler. Ses yeux étaient noisette... ou noirs. C'était ce que voyait Bella. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, Tari ne fut pas de cet avis, voyant un tout autre homme devant-elle. Alors la jeune humaine vit un homme grand et brun, à la peau mate et aux reflets d'or, aux yeux noirs ourlés de crayon noir, au nez droit et aux lèvres pleines. Ses traits étaient d'origine orientale, mais étaient tout aussi magnifiques. Le paradoxe même entre l'âme sœur de Tari et l'hôte qu'il habitait.

Bella vit alors le jeune homme s'avancer et sentit Tari brûler d'impatience afin de le toucher. Mais la jeune fille étant conscience du lieu où ils se trouvaient, et surtout, de la soudaine peur qui l'habitait. Oui, elle avait peur. Bella était effrayer par cet homme qu'elle voyait simultanément changer d'apparence, qui était l'âme sœur de Tari et qui n'était autre que le Grand Pharaon Ramsès II. Alors Bella prit la fuite, apeuré par la puissance qui émanait du roi et par l'étrange expression du garçon. Bella démarra en trombe sa chevrolet et parti, sous les cries de souffrance de Néfertari ; son ami, celle qui partageait sa vie, ses secrets, ses désirs... la Grande épouse de Ramsès.

* * *

**_Verdict ?_**

**_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu, en tout cas._**

**_Un OS coupé en deux afin de pas trop s'ennuyer dans la longueur._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour / Bonsoir !_**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir la fin de cette histoire._**

**_Je remercie ensuite Methenniel, adeline, jus de Carotte et shihanna09 pour votre soutien. Merci !_**

* * *

**Les amants maudit**

**Dernière partie**

* * *

Bella Swan savait depuis quelque temps déjà qui était Tari. Mais croire réellement que la Grande épouse de Ramsès II l'avait choisie, elle, pour se réincarner, relevait de l'impossible voire de l'inconscience. Après tout, Bella vivait une vie bien simple avant qu'elle se mette à entendre une voix féminine dans sa tête. Une vie sans prétention, bourré de maladresse et entièrement invisible pour le reste du monde. Alors qu'une reine la choisisse elle, était tout simplement aberrant.

Au départ, elle n'y avait pas fait attention, prétextant simplement que ce n'était que sa bonne conscience qui dialoguait avec elle, l'aidant bien gentiment à supporter avec douceur sa solitude. Mais après plusieurs jours à l'écouter parlé, la jeune fille avait tenté de... répondre à cette voix. De connaître son origine, ce qu'elle était, si elle ne devenait pas folle tout simplement. Et depuis, Bella entretenait et partageait son esprit avec une grande Reine d'Égypte, qui, soit-dit en passant, n'était pas la plus méconnue, puisque Tari était représenté un peu partout en Égypte, sur des peintures, des statues et autres reliques. Bella s'était alors penché sur le sujet, dévorant pendant des mois tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur Néfertari et Ramsès II. Elle s'était mise à faire des recherches approfondies sur ses deux personnages afin de mieux comprendre la fille qui partageait sa tête, et peut-être, trouver l'origine et le but de sa réincarnation en elle. Bella avait d'ailleurs bien ri de la reine quand la mortelle avait appris que Ramsès II avait eu dans sa vie pas moins de cent six enfants, et pas moins de huit femmes, sans omettre bien sur que Tari était la préférer du roi. La reine s'était alors emporté sur Bella en précisant que la mortalité infantile était très forte, à l'époque de l'Égypte antique. Bella avait répliqué que dans son époque à elle, on appelait ça vulgairement un coureur de jupons, ou un don Juan. La reine avait alors cessé de parler de son mari à la mortelle, persuader qu'elle ne ferait que critiquer tous ses faits et gestes.

-Mais il a bien ouvert en deux la mer Rouge ? Et Moïse ? Les Hébreux ? Tout est vrai ? Avait ensuite demandé Bella dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ayant du mal à croire qu'une femme âgée de trois mille ans puisse lui parler comme si rien n'était anormal.

La reine s'était alors juré de ne plus parler du passé, maudissant l'humaine de son irrespect.

-_**Prends garde Bella, où ses mots se retourneront contre toi !**_

-C'est même plus crédible...

Durant ses quelques années, les deux esprits durent ainsi cohabiter, avec parfois, quelques divergences, comme ce fut le cas le jour où Tari avait enfin retrouvé celui qu'elle attendait.

* * *

-**_Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais !_** s'époumonait Tari à travers la bouche de Bella, frappant des poings le volant de la voiture._** Va en enfer, Bella !**_

La jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre la situation en mains, maintenant désormais le volant fermement, se concentrant sur la route et non sur les propos horribles que la reine sortait de sa propre bouche. La colère viscérale qui émanait de l'esprit lui coupait presque entièrement le souffle, se raidissant afin de rester maître de ses mouvements.

Bella savait que Tari voulait absolument faire demi-tour afin d'aller retrouver son roi, mais il en était hors de question !

-C'est moi qui commande, Tari ! Cria Bella en se garant enfin devant chez elle, coupant le contacte et se retirant de l'habitacle de sa Chevrolet. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est mon corps ! Alors je t'interdis de m'obliger à aller retrouver un inconnu qui détiendrait un supposé Pharaon. Je t'interdis de croire que tu pourrais seulement m'utiliser pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec ton roi ! J'en ai ma claque, de tout ça !

Bella savait que son père ne rentrait pas ce soir, étant sur une enquête ardue sur des disparitions d'adolescents de Forks, qui avaient été vu pour la dernière fois à Portland. Elle ne prit donc pas de gants pour crier dans la maison après la reine, la colère montant de plus en plus en elle.

_**-Je suis la grande Reine d'Égypte, alors j'ai tous les droits de t'ordonner quelque chose !**_Répliqua Tari. _**Et je t'ordonne de retourner auprès de Ram immédiatement !**_

Bella siffla, mettant un terme à la conversation.

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui obéir, et certainement avec ce ton ! Et puis quoi encore ! Pour que la reine l'utilise afin de faire quelque chose – elle imaginait très bien la chose en question - qu'elle ne voudrait pas avec ce garçon qui abritait Ramsès ? Hors de question !

Bella fit alors la sourde oreille à toutes les insultes de Tari, se préparant pour un bon bain chaud. Ça allait la détendre, et la reine aussi.

* * *

Edward ne comprenait toujours pas la situation, contrairement à Ram, qui lui, hurlait à la mort. Bon OK, la fille s'était enfui, mais il y était pas mort d'homme, si ? Il savait seulement qu'il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements, car Edward se précipita à sa voiture sans le vouloir, démarrant en trompe la Volvo afin de suivre la jeune fille. Il ne savait alors que deux choses : Edward ne pouvait entendre son esprit, et savait pertinemment où elle se dirigeait. Après tout, tout le monde savait que la nouvelle élève n'était nulle autre qu'Isabella Swan, la fille du chef de la police.

Durant ce laps de temps, entre la fuite de la mortelle et l'arrivée d'Edward devant la maison de cette dernière, le vampire ressentit un courant électrique puissant le parcourant des pieds à la tête, lui coupant presque le souffle, bien qu'il n'en ait l'utilité. Soudain, la présence dans son esprit semblait prendre bien plus de place, contrôlant désormais même ses agissements et réflexes de vampire, ce qui ne le rassurait absolument pas.

-**_C'est là qu'elle habite ?_**Demanda alors Ram, complètement décontenancer à la vue de cette petite maison blanche et grise. **_Bon sang, ma Tari devrait vivre dans un château !_**

-Eh bien, sachant que son père est flic, elle ne risque pas de rouler sur l'or, répliqua Edward, désirant plus que tout redémarrer la voiture et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à des kilomètres d'ici.

-_**Quand bien même ! C'est affreux ! Je préférerais même notre maison : spacieuse, lumineuse, riche... Comme nous l'étions autrefois.**_

-Oui mais c'est du passé. Bon, peut-on partir, maintenant ? Si je dois approcher cette humaine, je dois aller chasser, avant, Ram.

-_**Pas question ! Je dois aller la voir ! J'ai emprunté ton corps, Edward, afin de la retrouver. Ne t'inquiète donc pas ; mon départ n'est plus pour très longtemps. Nous allons bientôt nous en aller.**_

Cela ne rassurait toujours pas le vampire. Car bien qu'il sût se contrôler, Ram pouvait désormais prendre le total contrôle sur son corps. Et si le roi s'approchait de trop près, Edward ignorait si Ram pourrait alors se contrôler face à la soif. Car oui, en prenant le corps d'Edward, Ram n'avait pas pris en compte que maintenant, les instincts les plus primaires du vampire lui seraient alors aussi attribué. Or, Ram n'en avait que faire. Seul lui importait de retrouver sa reine.

Edward descendit donc de voiture et pénétra silencieusement dans la maison, se dirigeant vers la source palpitante du cœur de la jeune mortelle.

* * *

Bella se laissa couler entièrement dans le bain, se délectant de la chaleur presque brûlante qui l'entourait intégralement. C'était si bon. Ainsi sous l'eau, elle n'entendait plus rien, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur de son esprit. Juste ses propres pensés. Pas celle de Tari. Juste elle. C'était dans ses seuls moments qu'elle pouvait avoir la paix, et s'en délectait à chaque fois.

Elle resta sous l'eau tant qu'elle pût, écoutant avec clarté les bruits que son corps produisait et que l'eau lui faisait écoutée. C'était comme dans une grotte, avec des échos, des bruits sourds et des sons toujours graves. C'était amusant. Bella sentait ses cheveux serpenter autour de son visage, lui chatouillant les narines. Elle se sentait légère, flottante comme dans le néant, sans plus rien ressentir sur son corps, pas même l'eau, qu'elle fit tournoyer en spirale sous ses doigts.

Mais bien vite, sa condition d'humaine la rappela à l'ordre, et la jeune fille émergea, calant alors sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux toujours fermés.

Sauf qu'un bruit la réveilla aussi sec, alertant plus que nécessaire Bella et Tari.

-**_C'est ton père ?_** Demanda alors Tari d'une petite voix.

-Je...

Bella sentit les pulsions de son cœur accélérer sous l'effet de surprise, d'appréhension et de peur. Elle se releva alors lentement en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit dans l'eau, puis attrapa une grande serviette bleue afin de s'y enrouler rapidement, toujours dans un silence assourdissant. Elle ouvra ensuite la porte de la salle de bain en tendant l'oreille : si ça avait été son père, il aurait crié qu'il était rentré. Or, la maison était resté dans le silence, briser par une sorte de frottement, en bas des escaliers.

Bella déglutit avant de s'avancer prudemment, sous les avertissements de mise en garde de Tari. Cette dernière lui conseilla de prendre l'arme que cachait son père sous la commode du couloir, se tenant prête si elles avaient affaire à un voleur.

Bella prit donc l'arme, se détendant rapidement. Après tout, elle était fille de flic : avec une arme, Bella devenait aussi redoutable que dangereuse. Elle savait parfaitement visé, se battait avec dextérité et savait garder son sang-froid dans des situations compliquées. Le bruit l'avait juste surprise. Elle reprenait désormais ses esprits. Elle était prête à frapper.

* * *

C'est en montant les escaliers que Ram et Edward surent qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout été discrets. Bien qu'ayant fait attention, le plancher ainsi que la porte avait grincé. Cela avait, semble-t-il, suffit pour que la jeune fille l'entende et se prépare à les recevoir. L'un comme l'autre ne s'attendaient néanmoins pas à voir la jeune fille braquer une arme sur eux, le regard noir.

Et bien que Tari reconnaisse immédiatement son roi, Bella ne baissa pas l'arme, tout comme Edward ne bougea pas, bien que Ram ne le lui ordonne pas.

Leurs retrouvailles n'auraient jamais dû se passer ainsi.

Edward leva les yeux vers Bella, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Pourtant, celle-ci continua à le viser, bien que vêtu uniquement d'une serviette, elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincante face au vampire.

-Restez où vous êtes ! Cria-t-elle.

**_-Ne l'écoute pas Ram, elle ne tirera pas !_** Répliqua Tari.

Edward comprenait rapidement que la jeune fille était comme lui, soumis à un esprit, qui à cet instant précis, se battait pour prendre le contrôle.

-Je vous déconseille de faire ça, répondit alors Edward en parlant à Bella, ne bougeant plus.

-_**Tari, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,**_ dit Ram.

La reine hurlait dans la tête de Bella, mais cette dernière résistait, gardant l'arme bien en main. Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient de plus en plus, et Bella vit le jeune homme sourire, en montant les dernières marches les séparant.

-Je vous ai dit de ne pas approcher, merde ! Cracha Bella en reculant brusquement.

Mais Edward ne contrôlait plus son corps. Ram avait enfin pris le dessus. Il devint alors simple spectateur, isoler dans un coin de son esprit, tandis que Ram prenait les rênes, avançant rapidement vers sa reine sans craindre l'arme pointée sur lui.

Tari le vit s'approcher d'elle et son cœur gonfla jusqu'à l'étouffer. Aussi réussit-elle à soumettre Bella, l'enfermant dans un coin de sa tête. Alors Edward comme Bella crièrent dans leurs esprits respectifs, soumis aux mouvements que leur ordonnaient les deux amants.

* * *

Ram parcourut alors les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et agrippa dans ses bras celle qui lui était destinée depuis toujours. Il la comprima contre lui avec fermeté et douceur, se rappelant juste à temps qu'il était dans le corps d'un vampire, qu'il pourrait la tuer dans un faux mouvement, détruisant alors l'hôte de sa reine.

Tari l'enlaça à son tour avec une force surprenante, se soudant presque à lui afin de ne plus le lâcher. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents, ne croyant pas l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Il promenait ses mains partout sur Tari, s'attardant sur son visage, contemplant ses yeux pendant, semblait-il, des heures interminables.

De leur côté, Bella et Edward se regardèrent aussi, l'une complètement tétanisée, l'autre totalement crispé, sachant pertinemment que l'humaine était très loin d'être consentante à ce qui se passait alors. Pourtant, Edward fut encore plus rigide quand il sentit sa gorge le brûler intensément, soudain avide de goûter au sang de la jeune fille.

Mais Ram ne s'en préoccupait pas, trop absorber par sa reine qui promenait délicieusement lentement ses mains sur son visage, ses épaules et son torse. Il commença alors à la pousser contre le mur, plongeant dans son cou et l'embrassant à en perdre la raison.

C'était le cas pour Edward, qui souffrait à la mort de cette tentation que Ram lui offrait sous le nez. Il pria alors que Ram garde le contrôle, ne se souciant pas de la soif. Il espérait vraiment rester enfermé dans une partie de son esprit, cette fois-ci, afin que le monstre en lui ne fasse du mal à l'humaine. Une humaine qui l'attirait inexorablement et qui lui fermait son esprit.

Ram continuait de son coté à l'embrasser, sentant les mains de Tari commencer à s'agiter sur le devant de son torse, enlevant en un clin d'œil sa chemise noire. Il releva la tête et plongea sur la bouche de la jeune fille, sous les cris indignés de Bella, que Tari faisait taire en embrassant Ram à son tour, fourrageant dans ses cheveux avec passion.

Le jeune homme s'enflamma tandis qu'Edward tentait de ne pas penser à l'odeur délicieuse qui l'assaillait. Il prit alors Tari par la taille et la souleva, lui faisant enrouler ses deux jambes autour de sa taille. La jeune reine se plaqua alors contre lui, avançant son bassin contre le sien. Le roi réagit immédiatement, commençant des mouvements circulaires contre elle, la faisant bientôt haleté.

Bella n'appréciait vraiment pas ce qui se passait, même si le jeune homme contre elle était d'une beauté incroyable. Ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques, et alors que les choses semblaient aller plus loin pour Ram et Tari, Bella se concentra donc sur les yeux du garçon, oubliant tout le reste jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête.

Edward voyait bien que Bella était mécontente, apeuré et totalement soumise à ce qui se passait. Il le vit dans son regard, et en était désolé. Alors il tenta de lui insuffler du réconfort, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il la soutenait.

Ram sentait son désir pour sa reine monter de plus en plus. Mais il sentait aussi la colère de son hôte dirigé vers lui. Il essaya de ne pas en tenir compte, continuant à embrasser Tari.

Plus que réceptive, Tari promenèrent ses mains sur le torse nu de Ram, descendant plein sud rapidement. Ram la fit alors descendre de lui pour pouvoir enlever rapidement son jean. Tari sourit face à la vue, montant une main sur sa propre poitrine, la faisant glisser jusqu'à la lisière de sa serviette, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage.

Ram suivait son mouvement avec avidité, impatient. La jeune fille fit alors tomber la serviette à ses pieds, son visage devenant tout rouge face à une réaction spontanée de la part de l'hôte mortel. Ram la contempla, voyant devant lui sa reine : une jeune fille à la peau mate, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Il l'agrippa à nouveau par la taille et la retourna dos à lui, lui agrippant d'une main ses cheveux, qu'il enroula dans son poing. Elle gémit, ayant toujours aimé le côté dominateur de son amant. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou en lui penchant la tête en arrière, serrant une épaule jusqu'à la griffer rudement. Elle cria d'indignation, mais Ram la fit taire d'un mouvement de bassin, plaquant alors son impressionnante érection contre ses fesses. Il lâcha ensuite ses cheveux pour attraper ses seins des deux mains, les malaxant jusqu'à obtenir des cries de plaisir de sa reine. Mais très vite, Tari en vouloir plus, sentant le désir l'enflammer de seconde en seconde. Ram la retourna alors face à lui cette fois, tous deux commençants à haleter. Il promena son regard sur tout le corps de la jeune fille et se pencha en avant, portant son amante dans les bras.

Tari le guida jusqu'à la chambre, mordant durant le trajet son oreille et le griffant à son tour dans le dos. Ram gémi fortement avant de la jeter sur le lit, la plaquant contre le matelas en maintenant ses bras fermement contre le lit. Tari se débattit légèrement, plus pour le sentir contre elle que pour s'échapper. Elle porta alors son regard sur lui, puis le baissa jusqu'à son entrejambe, arquant un sourcil. Suivant son regard, il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il enlève le dernier rempart qui les séparait. Le roi enleva alors rapidement son boxer avant de revenir sur elle, s'appuyant doucement contre elle. Tari arqua ensuite le dos, et Ram commença à embrasser sa poitrine, mordillant fortement ses tétons durcit jusqu'à la faire crier de douleur. Tari le priait pourtant de continuer. Il descendit donc lentement, léchant plus que mordant son ventre. Ram arriva alors plus bas, et sans hésiter, plongea lentement un doigt en elle, la préparant gentiment à ce qui allait suivre. Il fit de très lent va et vient, la mettant au supplice. Tari commençait à se tortiller sur le lit, respirant par à-coups tant le désir la submergeait. Ram ajouta alors un second doigt, la faisant crier.

-_**Plus, Ram !**_ Cria-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le roi prolongea ses va et vient avant d'accélérer rapidement, l'amenant au bord du précipice. Tari roulait des yeux, gémissant fortement quand elle sentit des vagues de plaisir pur la consumer. Elle bougea le bassin en accord avec les mouvements de Ram, demandant toujours plus. Tari allait jouir, Ram le voyait bien. Alors avec un sourire espiègle, il s'arrêta, faisant crier de frustration sa reine. En levant les yeux, elle le vit remonter jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrasser avec fougue, pas le moins du monde intimidé par son regard de tueuse.

L'embrassant toujours, Ram passa une main entre leurs deux corps et vint titiller son clitoris, la faisant trembler doucement. Il souleva ensuite une de ces jambes et plongea en elle brusquement, sous les cris de plaisir de Tari et sous ses grognements à lui. Il entama ensuite des va-et-vient violents, leur faisant grogner tous les deux. Tari s'accrocha alors aux épaules de son roi, attendant avec impatience qu'il lui permette de jouir.

Bella pleurait de honte dans son coin, car ce que lui faisait le jeune homme était vraiment la meilleure expérience de toute sa vie. Le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait alors était incroyable et se dit qu'elle ne pourrait probablement plus s'en passer.

Edward – ou plutôt le monstre en lui, bien que lui-même soit aussi d'accord – prenait son pied, il y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Bella était sans conteste l'humaine la plus incroyable qu'il ne lui a été jamais donné de rencontrer. D'abord par son esprit silencieux, mais aussi par son courage face à la situation, et surtout, pour ses yeux. Les yeux étaient la fenêtre de l'âme et Edward y croyait. Il venait de comprendre que celle qu'il recherchait depuis toujours était là, sous ses yeux. Et il lui procurait du plaisir. Il le voyait dans son regard. Car ce n'était pas Néfertari qu'il voyait, mais bien la jeune mortelle. Il venait enfin de trouver son âme sœur.

Ram donnait toujours des coups de reins à son amante quand celle-ci fut sur le point de perdre pied. Alors il lui dit de jouir, et ils partirent tous les deux dans le plaisir.

Ne lui donnant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, Ram l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion, dévorant sa bouche en léchant ses lèvres avec douceur. Puis il posa son front contre celui de Tari, l'œil grand ouvert.

-**_Ça faisait longtemps,_** souffla-t-elle, le visage rayonnant et des larmes dans les yeux.

**_-Beaucoup trop longtemps,_** répondit Ram en embrassant ses larmes. **_Mais c'est terminer, maintenant. On sera ensemble pour toujours. Nous nous sommes retrouvé._**

-_**Oui... je t'ai retrouvé,**_sourit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. _**Ram... où allons nous aller, désormais ?**_

_** -Je l'ignore... sûrement auprès des dieux... **_

-_**Tu crois que Rê nous acceptera ? **_

_** -Bien sûr ! Nous avons été puni une fois, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? **_

Tari sourit doucement, caressant distraitement le cou de son roi.

Ils avaient été puni il y a de ça trois mille ans, car ils avaient profané dans leur jeunesse une statue sacrée du Dieu de la mort Amam. Depuis, leurs frères et sœurs respectifs les avaient averties qu'une malédiction se poserait sur eux. Elle leur était alors inconnue à l'époque. Mais quant à leurs morts, ils ne retrouvèrent pas leurs familles et qu'ils durent traverser des siècles seuls, volant d'hôte en hôte, ils comprirent vite le fardeau de la malédiction. Mais désormais, tout était terminé. Tari espérait désormais rentrer chez elle, avec Ram.

-_**Je veux partir, maintenant,**_ dit-elle alors simplement, le regardant intensément.

Et, comme si les divinités les avaient entendus, Tari commença à éprouver une drôle de sensation, comme un fourmillement dans tout le corps. Peu à peu, elle se sentit de plus en plus légère, ne sentant bientôt presque plus son corps. Elle comprit alors qu'elle partait. Un dernier sourire vint alors se plaquer sur son visage, très vite imiter par Ram, qui ressentait la même sensation de flottement qu'elle, se sentant soudain léger comme l'air.

-**_Je te rends ton corps, Bella,_** put-elle alors dire avant de partir définitivement. **_Merci pour tout. Je ne t'oublierais pas où que je serais. Les Dieux veilleront sur toi._**

-_**Ce fut intéressant,**_dit à son tour Ram à l'adresse d'Edward, partant lui aussi pour toujours. **_Je ne verrais plus les ténèbres de la même manière, désormais. Et j'espère que tes Dieux t'offriront l'accès au paradis. Je compte sur toi pour y parvenir._**

* * *

Quand Bella put enfin reprendre la place qui lui était réservée, elle se figea, plaquant ses deux mains contre sa poitrine nue, repliant ses jambes contre elle, en position de fœtus. Elle fixa ensuite le jeune homme au-dessus d'elle, sans rien dire.

Edward baissa alors les yeux, heureux de pouvoir enfin reprendre son corps en main. Mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait le réveilla brusquement, et, oubliant toute précaution, se plaqua contre le mur du fond de la chambre, et ceux, à vitesse vampirique. La soif venait de réapparaître, et de manière violente.

Bella écarquilla alors les yeux, se redressant vivement pour fixer le garçon. Il n'était pas humain, elle en était désormais certaine. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, lui faisant rappeler un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. C'était peut-être le cas.

N'oubliant pas dans quelle situation Bella se trouvait, elle regarda quelques secondes la porte de sa chambre puis le garçon, qui pour ce dernier, avait baisser la tête vers le sol, les poings serrés, se courbant bientôt en deux pour finir au sol. Alors Bella en profita pour filer dans le couloir et ramasser sa serviette. Elle s'enferma ensuite rapidement dans la salle de bain affin ce se vêtir rapidement d'un t-shirt rose et d'un jogging blanc. En passant à nouveau dans sa chambre, elle découvrit que le garçon était partis, ne laissant aucune trace, si ce n'est un papier, laisser à l'exact emplacement où il s'était trouvé avant de partir.

Bella se baissa alors pour le lire, ses mains tremblantes encore de ce qui venait de se passer. Détournant le regard vers son lit, elle fixa une seconde la tache de sang sur les drags, preuve de son innocence perdue.

Le mot n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Bella s'attendait. Des excuses ou même des mots expliquant ce qui s'était passé auraient été naturels, mais là...

_Bella; _

_n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir. _

_C'est trop important pour l'ignorer._

_Je t'expliquerais ce que tu as vu de moi._

_Tu sauras tout, car je veux te revoir._

_Edward_

Malgré elle, elle sourit. Bella espéré le revoir. Elle voulait le revoir ! C'était indéniable.

Quelque chose était en train de ce passé, et elle désirait le découvrir. Elle voulait découvrir le secret de cet Edward... car c'était lui. Celui qu'elle voulait. _Son âme sœur._

* * *

**_Voici pour cette fin d'OS_**

**_J'espère que vous aurez aimé, car c'était mon premier Lemon_**

**_On se dit donc a très vite pour de nouvelles aventures avec Edward et Bella !_**


End file.
